


Загадай на удачу

by ladno



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Minseok is blind, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladno/pseuds/ladno
Summary: Минсок не понимает, зачем Лу Ханю портить себе жизнь





	Загадай на удачу

Оказывается, невероятное множество вещей, которые привык воспринимать глазами, можно просто почувствовать. Уловить тихий звук трепетания крыла бабочки, почувствовать кожей легчайшие пылинки, рассеянные в воздухе. Минсок ещё помнит, как эти самые пылинки любят танцевать в солнечных лучах, кружиться медленно, плавно, никуда не спеша. Когда-то он любил наблюдать за этими танцами, лёжа на больничной койке. Правда, с годами это становилось всё сложнее. Минсок тяжело вздыхает и непроизвольно поднимает руки, чтобы потрогать закрывающую глаза повязку. Даже если её снять, мало что изменится - он всё так же ничего не увидит, зрение оставило его. Кажется, уже насовсем.  
Проще думать, что темнота эта – временная, но он всё ещё не привык, не смирился и не принял. Поэтому постоянно пытается подглядеть, а вдруг хоть немножко света пробивается сквозь плотную ткань, не дающую ему как следует разомкнуть ресницы.  
Пахнет лекарствами и солнечными лучами сквозь распахнутое настежь окно. Иногда его лежащей поверх тонкого одеяла руки касается тюлевая занавеска, трепещущая на лёгком весеннем ветру. Минсок подставляет солнцу лицо и ждёт, когда на скулах повыскакивают бледные, но весьма уверенные в себе веснушки. Шутка, конечно – такого никому почувствовать не дано, но он по смешкам Лу Ханя всё обязательно поймёт.

В больнице спокойно и хорошо, мягкая постель, окно полностью в его распоряжении. Цветы от Лу Ханя на тумбочке, не сильно пахнущие, как будто и вовсе луговые. Минсок улыбается, легко представляя большой лохматый венок в его высветленных волосах.   
Он остался бы здесь навсегда. В небольшой одиночной палате не так много вещей, чтобы на них натыкаться, к тому же, он уже выучил, сколько нужно сделать шагов, чтобы ничего не сбить. Научился доходить по коридору до поста медсестры. Высчитал количество шагов до уборной. Иногда, конечно, случаются разного рода неприятности, связанные с потерей одного из важнейших способов восприятия информации, но ко всему этому привыкаешь. Со всем этим можно жить.  
Тяжело переносить только жалость.  
От волос Лу Ханя пахнет краской, в руках у него – ветка сирени. Запах такой резкий и сладкий, что у Минсока начинает кружиться голова. А этот китаец, как назло, ещё и специально поднёс цветущую кисть бледно-лиловых цветков к самому его лицу. Передёргивая плечами и встряхивая рыжими волосами, Минсок натыкается на них губами, щеками, носом. Отфыркивается.   
\- Хочешь, найду для тебя тот, что с пятью лепестками?   
\- Здесь не настолько дурно кормят, чтобы я захотел есть… цветы.   
Лу Хань смеётся, копошится, сидя на краешке его кровати – Минсок с интересом прислушивается.  
\- Ну и ладно. Значит, желание достанется мне, - он даже не скрывает собственное торжество, смеётся снова. Нашёл, кажется. – Омномном. Вкусный цветочек.   
Лу Хань просиживает у него часами. С лёгкими словами, мягкими руками, но мыслями тяжёлыми, как гранит. С учащённым пульсом под кожей и горечью в горле, от которой даже дышать трудно. Печаль жжётся на кончиках его пальцев, на его губах.   
«Перестань, это же было неизбежно». 

На прикроватной тумбочке Минсока уже давно красуется букет из шаловливо-жёлтых, пушистых одуванчиков, пачкающихся пыльцой направо и налево. Но в палате всё ещё пахнет сиренью – она отцветает под распахнутым окном и дотягивается своим ароматом даже сюда.  
Скоро пора уже на выписку. Высчитывать шаги и ступеньки на лестничных пролётах, бояться автомобилей и велосипедов, натыкаться на людей и теряться в шуме большого города.   
\- Дай мне о тебе позаботиться.   
Минсок не понимает, зачем Лу Ханю портить себе жизнь. Он хорош собой и любит веселиться, а ухаживать за слепым человеком, постоянно притягивающим к себе всяческие бытовые травмы – то ещё удовольствие. Минсок откровенно пугается и говорит, чтобы Лу Хань и думать забыл о том, чтобы переехать к нему.  
Пугается настолько, что перестаёт улыбаться. Потом перестаёт отвечать на звонки. Потом почти перестаёт разговаривать. И Лу Хань больше не приходит – с каждым днём запах сирени становится всё слабее и слабее. 

От солнца у него на скулах всё же выскочили веснушки, и Лу Хань смеётся, пытаясь их пересчитать губами. Это сложно, но он настойчив.  
В квартире Минсока вещей в два раза больше, чем обычно, и это сбивает с толку – там, где раньше нужно было сделать четыре шага по прямой, приходится закладывать крутые виражи. Переставлены фарфоровые фигурки из коллекции, одежда висит не на своих местах. Тарелки, кружки и стаканы, специи в кухонных шкафчиках… Дом Минсока погрузился в хаос, и иногда светловолосый китаец с лёгкими словами и мягкими руками перетягивает на себя одеяло во сне.  
Невозможный человек. Всё решивший и сделавший сам, пока Минсок прохлаждался в больнице – собравшийся и переехавший, перестроивший здесь всё под себя.   
Он улыбается себе под нос, слушая, как Лу Хань тихо напевает на китайском, пока возится у плиты.


End file.
